This invention relates to a method of applying a net covering to one or more articles, comprising inserting the article(s) in a tubular netting sleeve, and also to a specific tubular net for carrying out the method. The article may be a bottle or any other suitable article, and the net may cover a group of articles.
Oriented diamond mesh sleeves have been used to protect bottles. The net had a constant stretch width, and as the diameter had to be sufficient for the net to pass over the widest part of the bottle, the net was very slack at the neck and did not fit neatly. The sleeves were heat-sealed or clip sealed above the top of the bottle, and sometimes this was done before putting the sleeve on the bottle. However, the sleeve had to be placed on before filling the bottle and the operation could not be carried out in the bottle manufacturing plant.
An attempt has been made to improve the sleeving operation by integrally extruding a diamond mesh sleeve of substantially constant diameter but in alternate zones of wide mesh angles and narrow mesh angle, i.e. of short meshes and long meshes. The dies revolved faster in the short mesh zone. The short mesh zone fitted around the neck of the bottle. The sleeves were not economical.
Unperforated sleeves made from expanded polystyrene are in use, but they cannot shrink sufficiently to cover the neck of the bottle in a satisfactory manner and normally the neck is left projecting.
Orientated diamond mesh sleeves are extensively used for packaging groups of articles, with a clip at each end, or even a heat seal.